horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy
"Heavy" is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, featuring guest vocals from American singer Kiiara. The song is the first single from their seventh studio album, One More Light. The song was written by Linkin Park members Chester Bennington, Brad Delson, and Mike Shinoda, alongside Julia Michaels and Justin Tranter. It is the band's last single to be released during Bennington's lifetime. Lyrics I don't like my mind right now Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary Wish that I could slow things down I wanna let go but there's comfort in the panic And I drive myself crazy Thinking everything's about me Yeah, I drive myself crazy 'Cause I can’t escape the gravity I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? You say that I'm paranoid But I'm pretty sure the world is out to get me It's not like I make the choice To let my mind stay so fucking messy I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I'm holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same I know I'm not the center of the universe But you keep spinning 'round me just the same And I drive myself crazy Thinking everything’s about me Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Holding on So much more than I can carry I keep dragging around what's bringing me down If I just let go, I'd be set free Holding on Why is everything so heavy? Why is everything so heavy? Why is everything so heavy? Why It Sucks #The song received negative reviews from both critics and audience for the bands change of sound from nu metal to a more of a typical pop-oriented one. #The music video and the lyric video are both equally bland, boring, and forgettable. #Chester Bennington seemed to not take the reception well, especially after the band "Bloodywood" re-recorded the song in Linkin Park's original nu metal style, the latter of which declared by many websites as "what Linkin Park's Heavy should have sounded like". The band later halfheartedly played a part of it in a rehearsal session video, with Bennington jokingly stating at the end "There's your fuckin' Hybrid Theory (Linkin Park's debut studio album) now shut the... up". #Kiiara's feature just seems very unnecessary and redundant. #The song was supposed to spread a message about mental illness and personal struggle, but it's just so hard to take seriously due to it's bland approach. The Only Redeeming Quality # Since Chester died from suicide by hanging 5 months after this song was released, this song can be very relatable as people now know how Chester truly felt when he recorded this song. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Kiiara Songs Category:Linkin Park Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Depressing Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:2017 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles